


Moody's Mood

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My partner is the moodiest person I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moody's Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for She's The Bomb.

Fix it pronto.

Ray’s exact words.

Easier said than done, especially when Carter was pissed off.

I had no idea why she had been so moody all afternoon. At first I thought it was PMS but there weren’t any Razzle wrappers in the trash can just a couple of balled up pieces of paper.

I figured that it must have been me, something that I had said or done without realizing it but I couldn’t think of anything so I went with the one thing that always does the trick – compliments. I thought I’d hit a home run when she finally emerged and told me that she was late for a wedding.

If only I hadn’t asked if it was hers. That was dumb because I’ve never seen her wearing a ring, on any finger.


End file.
